


Business Proposition

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, m/m - Freeform, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Seven brings a new idea to Jumin Han's desk.





	Business Proposition

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight at the pounding headache behind them. It took every ounce of self restraint to not throw the intercom system on his desk at the man pacing and humming in front of it. He had come in after reading the messages he and a fellow RFA memeber had exchanged in the messenger, with a business proposition.

“C'mon Mista Trust-fund Kid! I betcha this idea would make your company toooons of money! My precious Elly could be the poster child for it even!”

Dark gray eyes glared at him, as if trying to sever his head from his body. “Her _name_ is Elizabeth the 3rd. Please use it properly. And no, Luciel. I refuse. Working with you would only bring me grief.”

Luciel posed dramatically, as if he had been stabbed in the heart over and over. “Oh! Oh, Jumin, my heart! How could you break it so!”

He dropped himself on the desk, spreading his arms out wide and letting his tongue flop out of his mouth as if he had suddenly died. Jumin growled, his patience wearing thin. Sensing the tension, Luciel grinned up at him, pulled his arms up and placed his hands under his chin, imitating a cat.

“Meow Jumin is so mean, meow! Why does he not accept kitty Seven’s idea, meow?!”

The snap was almost audilble. Jumin’s hand wound itself in Luciel’s shirt front and he dragged him off the desk, knocking almost everthing clear off, bringing him to his knees in front of him. His golden eyes were wide, the smirk he held completely gone. Jumin’s face was dark, the rage almost resonating off him. His eyes were drilling into Luciel’s, but for some reason he couldn’t look away. His mouth slacked open, and Jumin’s eyes darted down to the movement. He noticed the man was panting for some reason, and an idea crawled its way into his brain.

Luciel, or ‘Seven’, as everyone called him in the messenger, had been known for being the one to always throw everyone for a loop; but now, it was Jumin’s turn to get one over on this hacker.

He tugged Luciel up, causing him to brace his hands on his knees, and pressed his lips against his. Luciel’s grip on his knees tightened, and he felt the man stiffen, pulling away. But he added more pressure into the kiss, and soon, he was pressing into it. Jumin hummed his approval, and brought his free hand up to tangle into the mop of red hair.

Luciel’s tongue lapped at his lip, and he felt hot hands creeping up his thighs to his belt. He pulled away, a tease ready, but apparently the man had already undone his belt and was undoing his zipper. He grabbed the eager hands, somewhat baffled at his pace. Luciel just smirked and chuckled.

“You wanna try for shock value,” he said, his grin widdening at the look on Jumin’s face, knowing he hit the nail on the head, “so I was trying to, well, pretty much one-up you, haha!”

Jumin’s grip slid to his wrists, and he brought them together, pulling them up over his head and getting the reward of a surprised yelp out of him. He undid his tie with one hand, using the other to keep his hands together. He pressed the man to his chest, forcing his hands behind him and tied them tight with his tie. He tested his restraints, and when he couldn’t get out of them, he cast a curious glance at his fellow member.

“I am the only one allowed to be dominant here.”

With that he crashed his lips against Luciel’s, taking his breath away. He ran his hands under his shirt, causing the man to shift and huff into the kiss. He had the man straddling him, and he cupped his butt, forcing him to grind against him. He could feel the younger man’s erection straining against his jean front as it pressed against his own, and he growled, biting his lip.

He levelled the man up, and brought him to stand in front of him. He undid the man’s belt, pulled it free of the loops, and brought his zipper down with a quickness. Soon, golden eyes watched as his erection bounced free, the director’s eyes watching it twitch. He brought his mouth to it, and he heard the sharp intake of breath. He gave a smug look up as his mouth wrapped out his swollen tip. Luciel’s hips bucked, trying to push more into his mouth; but he kept his hands at his hips, keeping him still. He tried to pull his hands free from the restraint so he could run his hands through the thick, black hair of the man sucking him off, but it just wouldn’t give.

He felt the coil tightening more and more in his middle, and his mouth was slacked open, his orgasm _right there_ ; but he let out a high groan, when the mouth wrapped around him pulled away with a pop. He whined but cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. He was never the type to let himself get taken advantage of so much, so he was beside himself when he realized it. But Jumin wasn’t about to let up now.

“Do you really think I would let you cum before me?”

His eyes widened, a red flush spreading in his cheeks at the bluntness; another trait unknown to him. Before he could regain himself and give a retort, however, the older man was towering over him, intimidating. He turned him suddenly, bending him over the desk, his hand splayed on his back, keeping him pressed down. He used his free hand to finish undoing his pants, pulling them down enough to let his throbbing erection free. The man he had pinned was wiggling, wanting to be freed when he realized what was coming next. Jumin refused to free him, bringing his finger to his mouth and coating it in saliva. He brought it down and pressed it to the man’s entrance, drawing small circles. He leaned down over him, and nipped at his ear.

“You brought this on yourself for trying to mess with me.”

He pressed his cock into his entrance hard, filling him almost instantly. The man let out a mix of a cry and a moan, squirming against the desk top. Jumin gave him a moment to adjust; he honestly didn’t want to cause him actual, physical harm. But something about the way he was squirming and panting for him made him not want to stop.

“D…don…”

He leaned down, shifting inside him, and eliciting another deep groan.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t…st…stop…”

Jumin took in a sharp breath, gripped Luciel’s hips, and began pounding into him. Luciel pressed his head down into the desk, causing his glasses to fall off his face. Jumin grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up, causing him to arch his back towards him. Doing so caused his hips to jut forward, and Jumin could see his erection twitch. He wrapped his hand around, and began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Luciel moaned loudly, trying again to get out of the tie hold his wrists. Jumin leaned him forward again, and paused only long enough to pull the tie loose before pounding away at him.

He made Luciel wrap his own hand around his cock and gave him one command:

“Make yourself cum. But only after I do.”

Luciel took it as a challenge, now that his hands were free. He smirked at the director, his hand pumping away at himself.

“How about we see who makes it first?”

Jumin growled, both annoyed and extremely turned on my the tone of his voice. He pressed him back down on his desk, not holding back now. They were both panting and moaning now, taking gaspy jabs at one another, till finally Jumin called out Luciel’s name, filling him with his seed, as Luciel came, all of it landing on Jumin’s desk.

Jumin slowly, reluctantly, pulled out from him, and let himself fall into his desk chair. Luciel almost fell to the floor, his legs weak. He cleaned himself up with the handkerchief Jumin offered, balled it up, and stuck it in his pocket. Disgusted, Jumin looked up at him with his face slightly scrunched.

“Luciel, what on Earth would you–?”

He held up a finger, silencing the director.

“Blackmail.”

Oh. _Oh no._

“Luciel, you can’t possibly…”

He grinned, satisfied he now had the upper hand in the situation. “I’ll dispose of it if you give my project idea a go!”

He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose again. “I knew it. Fine. We’ll see if we can start the manufacturing of…robot cats…that ‘Praise God 707’…God…I need a drink…”

“No problem, _lover boy_! I’m sure I can get a special one _just for you_ , wink wink!”


End file.
